Alexandra Magritte and the Gem of Her Past
by b33hve
Summary: Alec recalled her past after seeing some of Ijuin's photographs and revealed her secrets to Teresa, Ijuin, and Tada family
1. Prologue

Mitsuyoshi Tada and his photography club members had a good time together at his grandfather's coffee shop. They were reviewing Ijuin's detailed pictures of his mother's ring, especially the little gemstone embedded on it. Not only pictures, he also showed his friends a video he made that documented the gem's color-changing process from bluish green to purplish red. Yui sneaked between them to satisfy her curiosity. She was astonished by the exceptional beauty of the gemstone. She wondered, "What kind of stone is that?"

"I never know," Ijuin replied.

Yamashita exclaimed, "That thing must be valuable! It could worth thrice Tada-senpai's camera or maybe much more!"

The club president estimated, "Maybe 500 thousand yen?"

"I never know either, Mitsuyoshi," he smiled.

Teresa gave him an advice, "You better never consider to sell it, Ijuin-kun. That treasure is extremely meaningful to your mother. I'm sure of it."

"Keep it hidden or others will be jealous," Hasegawa joked. "It won't be good if others see you as a high-profile boy."

Ijuin explained, "You're right, Hasegawa-san. Besides, my mom didn't acquire it by paying some cash. It's an inheritance."

Four hours to midnight, Hasegawa and Yamashita decided to go home earlier, while Ijuin and Teresa wanted to stay a bit longer in order to spend more time with Tada family. They were just 10 meters from the coffee shop when they saw someone familiar. Hasegawa greeted, "Alec-san, welcome back! How are you?"

Yamashita asked, "You're gonna study at our school again, aren't you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I didn't plan to continue my study here. And… it's good to see you."

Alec who still brought her suitcase made an entrance to Tada Coffee Shop and greeted her friends. They greeted her back with smiles on their face. Since they all might think she would continue her life in Japan, she explained her true intention to come back before any of them asked. "Charles permitted me to see you all here. He can't join us tonight since he has some important agendas. I came here straight from the airport and I'll depart for Paris on Monday." Then, she turned to Teresa and asked if she could stay at her place. Of course, she happily granted her request.

Suddenly, Nyanko Big cut their chat by leaping to Alec. She put something out of the paper bag she carried. She spoke to the cat, "Thanks for reminding me. Here's a little gift for you. You must have recognized the scent since I came here." She gave Nyanko Big 10 pieces of salmon sashimi she purchased specially for him. Mitsuyoshi took pictures of his cat eating the sashimi in order to make a new content of Nyanko Big's blog. After he finished his meal, he sat on Teresa's thigh, closed his eyes, and entered his dream realm.

"There won't be any additional dinner for him," Mitsuyoshi stated. They all giggled, responding to what he just said.

Alec wondered what they did a few minutes earlier. "Let me guess, another club meeting?"

They all nodded. Teresa told her, "Ijuin-kun showed us something magnificent today."

She stared at Ijuin, making him felt intimidated. He then turned on his camera and showed her that valuable inheritance.

"Good gracious!" Alec gasped softly. "Is that… alexandrite?"

"Alexandrite?" they asked her altogether. "Its name is close to yours," Yui added.

She gave them a brief explanation, "Alexandrite is a gem which is able to change its color, mainly from green to red, usually triggered by daylight and incandescent light. It's rare and, of course, expensive." Then, she spoke directly to Ijuin, "That one you showed me, Ijuin-san, is astonishing enough. However, the one I saw many years ago was bigger and its color-changing feature was stronger."

"How do you know that it's an alexandrite?" Teresa wondered.

"Actually, Teresa, I was interested in gemstones when I was little. You never know that before, right?"

"Tell us more, please?" Teresa appealed. At first, Alec looked down and refused that request due to her distrust to one of them. She wanted her sorrowful past life to remain unknown. Realizing that he was the one she doubted, Ijuin asked if any of them know why the Ijuin Kaoru Show existed. Alec directly told him that all of them knew the answer. Only, he wasn't the one who made them know.

Ijuin felt so relieved to hear that. Alec decided to give him a chance. However, she gave him a sadistic gaze as she warned him, "You know what's gonna happen to you if you tell someone else about this confidential information. Understand?"

"I… understand. Please don't hit me," he begged with fear.

" _No need to be that harsh, Alec…_ " Teresa murmured in her heart.

Before she began, she called Shozo to order a cup of coffee for herself. Mitsuyoshi and Yui asked for her permission to ask her 'stupid' questions in case that they didn't really listen to her since they also had to do their jobs. Shortly afterwards, she started to tell them her story, "I loved gemstones so much back then. It was because my family had a collection of those shiny things. Nearly all of them were actually gifts. They were all beautiful."

Mitsuyoshi cut the story, "Pardon me for asking this. It's okay if you don't want to answer. Were you born with a silver spoon in your mouth?"

"Yes, I was born from a well-heeled family," Alec confirmed. "My parents had good relation with the royal family. The first time I went to the palace, I played along with the little princess of Larsenburg and we have become best friends since then." They all smiled hearing that truth, including Shozo who was delivering Alec's coffee. Teresa's smile was the brightest among them.

She continued, "I always wanted to make my own gemstone necklace with a gem that I chose myself. I had even bought my own golden string. I told my desire to my parents once and I was pessimistic about it. I wasn't sure whether they would buy me a gem. Miraculously, my dream came true 3 months after my fourth birthday. My parents didn't give me any present on that special day, but they promised me something more fabulous."

Ijuin tried to guess, "They took you to an exhibition?"

Yui shared her own speculation, "Or maybe, they introduced you to a well-known collector?"

Alec preferred not to give them any spoiler. She just told them to pay more attention to the next part. "We flew to Las Vegas and entered a massive building. Before we entered a hall inside that building where many people gathered..."


	2. Inside the Hall

_**A/N: This chapter will look like a crossover. A Western character will appear as a guest star.**_

* * *

 **(Alec's POV)**

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Magritte! You bring your daughter here!" someone called us from afar. It turned out to be the most important person in the hall. The event wouldn't run without him. I never knew who he was until I read an article about his death recently. His name was Gunnarsky Eversol. He was killed tragically by a man-made beast after he managed to sell several endangered animals illegally.

"Good evening, Mr. Eversol!" my father greeted back.

"First time to attend an auction, sir?" Eversol wondered.

My father nodded and explained, "Yes, since our daughter wanted a gemstone… just a small piece for her necklace. I bet there is one, at least."

"There are more than one, actually," he replied. "But I never guarantee that your daughter will be able to obtain it."

My mother was curious what he really meant. He stated, "I know some of those tycoons. They often come to auctions, and I really have to tell you… they tend to make bids with astronomical amounts. If you're surprised, don't say I didn't warn you." His words really made me worried. I didn't want to go back home with empty hands since we were close enough to get one.

We stepped into the hall and the gemstone auction began shortly afterwards. My father said, "Just tell us any gem you want and I'll place a bid, okay?"

Eversol described the first gem auctioned, "This century-old oval-shaped emerald brooch is a valuable relic from the World War I era. Its first owner was an infamous letter writer, Violet Evergarden."

Just after he said 'Evergarden', I heard someone shouted out, "One million dollars!" It was way above the estimated sold price.

"1.1 million!"

"1.5!"

While the others kept bidding, my father asked me whether he should place a bid or not. I said that the emerald being auctioned at that moment was too big for me. So, we just sat down and watched.

"$5,550,000… sold! To a collector from Leiden," Eversol announced. The first auction winner that day was the same person who placed the first bid.

Suddenly, the lights went out and an intensely glistening gem was exhibited on the stage. "Without exaggerating, let's continue to lot number two. The kind of this splendid gemstone is still unknown. Found under a mountain in New Zealand. This white gem shines from its own inner light; the first one to be found and probably the only one in the world. We are going to start with 10 million dollars." Then, the lights were back on.

A bidder yelled, "50 million!" Many people gasped at that moment, especially ones who aimed for that stone. I was also marveled. Nonetheless, I didn't want it hung on my necklace. It seemed too eye-catching and heavy for me.

Twenty minutes later…

Eversol kept informing the auction progress, "Nine hundred and fifty million on the phone. Do I hear nine-seventy-five? Oh, one billion dollars! Thank you." The bidding kept going until it was sold, probably to the richest man in the hall, at a record-breaking price. It was the most expensive gemstone ever auctioned, sold at the price of jaw-dropping $9,942,000,000. I became much more discouraged. I was really sure we would fail to get one. My parents tried to cheer me up, saying that they would do anything to fulfill their promise.

"Lot number three, ladies and gentlemen. A 14-carat Russian alexandrite found in Ural Mountains. This gemstone is as green as emerald by daylight. In fact, by incandescent light… lights, please!" I was amazed by what I just saw. "Voila! It turns to be red. Let's start with 100 thousand dollars!"

I was relieved everything went back to normal after that insane bid. I said to my parents that I wanted it since it was uncommon and its name was similar to mine. Shortly afterwards, my father placed a bid, "Two hundred thousand!"

My father kept bidding for me as the other bidders went crazier. Eventually, he was the highest bidder until something totally unpleasant and unpredictable happened. A Russian tycoon placed a much higher bid and successfully brought that gem back to its homeland for 56 million dollars. That means, $4 million per carat, a new record for alexandrite. There was no alexandrite ever sold for more than $5 million in total. It was very illogical, yet it really happened.

* * *

"That must be depressing," Ijuin commented.

"Yeah, it was… out of the blue," Alec replied. "And if your mother doesn't mind, could you bring the real thing to me tomorrow? I would love to see it with my own eyes."

Mitsuyoshi asked his girlfriend's best friend, "So, did you manage to get one for yourself?"

"Just be patient. The next part will be great," she answered shortly.

* * *

 **(Alec's POV)**

Lot number four. Eversol's assistant brought another gem onto the stage. This time was a quite small one. To me, it was perfect in both size and color. He explained, "This prestigious small thing you're looking at was originally a large jewel purchased by Louis XIV in possibly 1668 or 1669. It was stolen by the end of the eighteenth century. During its long disappearance, it almost certainly was chopped, probably into two pieces or more. One of them is now known as the _Hope Diamond_. And this 9-carat blue diamond you all witness here… is believed to be a remainder of that cutting process. After it was reshaped to a finer look, it is now ready to be fetched by its next owner."

The starting price was $5 million. My father was the first one to place a bid, "Six million!"

Unlike the previous gemstones, there were only 5 bidders, including my father, competing for this one.

"Do I hear seven?" Eversol asked.

"Seven!"

"Any increase on seven?"

"Eight!"

"Eight million dollars. Anyone with nine?"

The number of bidders gradually decreased. There were 2 bidders left after my father bid for $39 million.

"$40 million on the phone. Forty-one anyone?"

My father exclaimed loudly, "Forty-one million!"

" _Forty-one-five!_ " the phone bidder challenged.

"$41.5 million, thank you."

My father fought back, "Forty-three!"

It was a truly intense climax. There was a silence for nearly a minute before Eversol opened his mouth again. My heart beat more rapidly each second. I broke in cold sweat. "Forty-three million dollars…" he announced. "Once… twice…" Finally, he dropped the gavel as everyone applauded. "Sold!"

I hugged my parents and thanked them. After that, my mother and I walked out of the hall and headed straight to the hotel. My father stayed behind because he wanted to have a talk with the seller.

* * *

"I received the diamond less than a month later and I finally had my dream necklace," she told them, ending the story. At the same time, Nyanko Big woke up and jumped off Teresa's thigh.

Teresa commented, "It seemed that you didn't wear it all the time. Am I right?"

"I only wore it mostly on formal occasions."


	3. The Next Owner

Yui wondered if she still had it with her. That was a question Alec didn't want to hear, for it could force her to tell them something she didn't want anyone to know. "Since now I can trust you all, I will reveal my past life to you," she said. She also instructed Teresa not to spoil anything since she knew some of those events.

"I don't have it with me right now. If you want to know why, I have to tell you, it's really complicated and out of topic," she stated. "Nearly two years after that auction, my mother died when she was about to give birth to my little brother. I didn't know what exactly happened. Sadly, they didn't survive."

"Wait!" Teresa suddenly cut the story. "You… never mentioned that she was pregnant. You only mentioned her death."

She apologized, "Sorry for not telling you for years. It was… an event that gradually made my life not the same one anymore."

Teresa expressed her condolences, "I'm sorry." She embraced her best friend for a few seconds. "I hope that can comfort you a bit." Alec thanked her and continued the story.

"A few months later, I found out that my father was in a relationship with a woman who was divorced by her previous husband. Eventually, they got married. My father and I lived together with her and her 15-year-old son. That teenager was awfully mischievous and flirty. He harassed me every single day when my father and my stepmother were not around. I was lucky he didn't do _those_ kinds of things to me, considering that we're not blood related."

Ijuin wondered, "Was he really that bad?"

"He was horrible back then. I don't mean anything by saying this. You reminded me of him when I first saw you. I thought you flirted with Teresa, remember? Compared to him, I still see you as a kind person that I could count on, Ijuin-san. Sorry for doubting you."

"It's alright, Alec. You can always count on me!" he boasted confidently. "Oops, I didn't mean anything by that!" His face showed his fear of her once more.

She just smiled with no sign of threat and moved on to the next part, "My stepmother wasn't affectionate like my real mother. She sometimes treated me more like a maid when my father wasn't around. My father didn't know anything since all of us behaved like nothing happened. There would be a price to pay if they knew that my father found out what they did to me."

Yui muttered, "It sounds like a famous Western folk tale. Did you really experience such cruelty?"

Alec nodded and replied, "What's done cannot be undone, right? This is not a made-up story and I think… those events were meant to be. If I lived a different past life, maybe we would never know each other. That's how life works, I guess."

"Well said, Alec," Shozo complimented. "Would any of you like to order something?"

After they finished ordering their dinners, Alec began to tell them her crucial action, "After a few weeks, I couldn't stand it anymore. I felt like… I was screaming, but no one listened to me. I… ended up doing something stupid. I ran away from home close to dinner time through a secret passage that connected my mansion to the outside world. I only brought a small suitcase filled with a canned food, a bottle of water, my clothes, my wallet with some cash inside, a few photographs, and the diamond necklace. I opened the canned food at about 8 p.m., sitting by a frozen river."

"It was a very quiet evening, very few people were seen outside. Perhaps, because it was agonizingly cold. I couldn't feel my shivering body. When I thought I was going to die… when I was about to close my eyes, never to know whether I would ever wake up again… a limo stopped by. Someone came out of the vehicle and called my name. I recognized the face and I let her take me to her shelter. It was Rachel who took me to her room in the palace. That night, I thanked her for saving my life and told her everything I had been through. I spoke to her about my wish to live with Teresa and to hide from my real family forever. She said that she would try to communicate it to the royal family and let me stay there until the following morning."

"The next morning, I was invited to have a morning tea with the King and Queen of Larsenburg, just three of us. In order to convince them, I even swore to protect Teresa at all cost. I guess they didn't take it that seriously. They later agreed to let me stay there as Teresa's companion, caretaker, and assistant."

They all ended up weeping, even the boys. They all understood why Alec was so overprotective of her best friend. Alec herself admitted that she was too serious in convincing them. However, she knew the value of a swear and stated that she could never turn back from her promise until things got better. "Just after Teresa left the palace to chase her love, I was told that I'm assigned to look after her only when we're not too far apart."

"You don't need to hide your feelings, Tada-kun. It's heartbreaking just to hear it. However, it is much more painful to imagine myself enjoying my royal dinner while my best friend almost died out there," Teresa said when her boyfriend wiped his own tears.

"There are customers I have to serve right now. Please excuse me. I'll be back shortly. You don't need to wait for me," he replied, taking a tray with five cups of coffee on it. Meanwhile, Yui gave Ijuin, Teresa, and Alec what they ordered a few minutes earlier.

"Two years later, I got an opportunity to see my father again," Alec mentioned. "Unknown by my stepmother and stepbrother, my father visited the palace… not to meet me, just to have a good time with Teresa's parents since they hadn't seen each other for years. That was when he knew everything. The King ordered his servant to bring me to my father. It was a very emotional reunion. We apologized to each other and my father promised me that he will always shut up. After we both discussed, it was decided that I will not inherit any of his millions in order to prevent them from being suspicious."

"I never thought you experienced such hardships. You must be a strong person, Alec!" Ijuin said. Alec felt a bit irritated, but she held herself back. She glared at him and he immediately apologized because of being frightened.

Yui asked curiously, "And the diamond… is not with you anymore?"

"Here comes the answer you all have been waiting for," she replied. "As the time flied, I realized that I shouldn't let my past haunt me. I instructed Rachel to hide my photographs of me and my family. And that precious necklace… I handed it over to the princess on her 10th birthday. I intentionally told you this at the end, so none of you will wonder about my past."

Their eyes turned to Teresa. She claimed not to bring it with her. Despite that fact, she could still show them the thing they really wanted to see. She took a picture of 3 people, including herself wearing that necklace, out of her school bag. It was a souvenir from the Rainbow Shogun Show she attended before she left for Larsenburg.

"That brings back memories. The real thing was much more exquisite," Mitsuyoshi recalled.

Teresa was a bit surprised, "You noticed it, Tada-kun?" He just nodded and said that he actually noticed something (or someone) more attractive at the time. It took a few seconds for them to realize that the attractive figure was sitting among them. Teresa blushed as they all looked at her beautiful eyes.

Ijuin looked at his smartphone and told his friends that he would go back home since it was late already. He, Teresa, and Alec were the only customers at that moment. "Teresa," Alec called. "You still live at Grand Palace Ginza, huh?" She nodded. "Still in the same room?"

"No, it's a smaller one on the fifth floor. It's nice and cozy, trust me."

When Ijuin was just about to head home, Alec called him and reminded him about her request. "Don't insist her if she disagrees, got it? I won't kick your face if I don't get to see that gem because of that." Ijuin was relieved and left that place joyfully. Shortly afterwards, Teresa and Alec left as Tada family closed their coffee shop.


	4. Midnight Drama

Close to midnight, both Teresa and Alec were still up. Teresa was drinking a glass of hot chocolate when Alec noticed a piece of paper that most likely came from beneath the entrance door. She took that paper and opened the door. She found Mitsuyoshi standing in front of her in his nightwear. "Thanks for coming this late to return this," she expressed her gratitude.

She gave it to Teresa, making her noticed that her boyfriend standing in her doorway. She approached him and bowed, "I'm terribly sorry, Tada-kun! Um… you may head back to rest now!"

"It's okay with me since tomorrow is Saturday, I mean today," he replied.

"Wait a minute, Tada-san," Alec interrupted. "How do you know we're here? Or you slide that photo under a random door, trying your luck?"

Teresa explained, "No, Alec. He knows I live in this room. He came here for the first time 2 weeks ago to do our homework together." She persuaded him, "Would you like to come inside for a while? I'll make you cocoa."

They all sat down together with Teresa in the middle. Mitsuyoshi started their midnight conversation by asking if the diamond was inside the room they were in. Surprisingly, Teresa denied it. According to her, she left it in Larsenburg. "I instructed Rachel to keep it safe behind a newly built hidden door inside the palace where documents and other things considered extremely valuable are stored. Only authorized insiders know where it is. Until now, I never know where it exactly is. What I heard about that chamber is… ones that go inside with something in their hands, get out with empty hands, and vice versa. Oops! I'm not supposed to tell you this."

Alec commented, "We won't tell anyone, okay? By the way, I'm glad to hear that it's not here."

"Why?" Mitsuyoshi asked, sipping his hot chocolate. Alec didn't say anything. Instead, she looked down and tears wet her cheek. He stood up and bowed to express his apology for disturbing her privacy. He had a feeling that there was something not good she concealed from him. He decided to leave the room, so they could talk personally.

"You wanna stay or not… it's up to you," Alec said.

"Actually, Tada-kun, Alec needs a hand. I offered you to come inside because I think you have the answer she seeks for," Teresa added.

They explained to Mitsuyoshi that Alec's visit was actually set up by Charles. Alec faced a problem and the royal family knew nothing about it since she concealed it from them. He suggested her to meet Teresa in order to gain moral support. Charles told Teresa about it without Alec's knowledge before she landed in Japan. Alec straightforwardly asked Mitsuyoshi, "How did you feel when you lost your parents?"

He was stupefied to hear that difficult question. Before he answered, Teresa revealed, "There was a horrible accident happened in Monte Carlo when Charles and Alec went there for a date. She was extremely shocked when they stepped closer to the scene. She found out that her father was hit by a speeding supercar all of a sudden. One of its front wheels crushed one of his lungs. He was still conscious when his daughter approached him and they spoke to each other for the very last time. His life couldn't be saved due to massive loss of blood. It wasn't long until he took his last breath."

"Please accept my apology," Mitsuyoshi apologized to Alec. "I don't have the answer you're seeking for although we're in the same boat. I knew my parents' death from people who heard the news and came to our shop to express their condolences. In contrast, to witness your beloved dies right before your eyes… I don't know what it feels like. It's easy just to say that it's painfully heartbreaking. The reality is… you can never describe precisely how exactly you feel. And… I'm so sorry to hear that."

Alec gave him a thin smile, still with tears flowing down from her eyes. "I guess that's the best way to put it in words. I sincerely appreciate your opinion."

Teresa wondered, "Say, Alec, why did Charles recommend you to come here? He's your boyfriend, right? Sorry for asking this question, I'm just curious. Did he do his best to help you overcome this grief before sending you here or vice versa?"

"He suggested me to see you because I said to him that…" She looked directly at Teresa's eyes and held one of her shoulders. "You're the only family I have now, Teresa. I know it might sound ridiculous, but that's how I feel about you after all this time." Alec sobbed in Teresa's hug, "I held back my tears the whole time I was in that coffee shop, especially when I told you all about my past. It reminds me of him." Teresa startled as she heard that directly from Alec's lips. She embraced her even tighter and lent her shoulder for spilling her tears.

"Sorry for making you pushed yourself too hard," Mitsuyoshi spoke softly, followed by Teresa's apology.

"None of that matters," Alec replied back. "Please don't blame yourselves. It was my choice to unveil it."

Mitsuyoshi who felt guilty deep in his heart for interfering other person's private business drank up his hot chocolate and walked towards the door. When he was about to reach the door handle, Alec called his name and asked another question, "How did you overcome despair?"

"It wasn't easy at first. It was a gradual process," he answered. "It all thanks to ones who have consistently strengthened me. My family, my friends, especially Ijuin, even some of our regular customers you have ever served… they led me out of my solitude. And lately, both of you came into my life and made it more colorful than ever."

"Cheer up, Alec," Teresa tried to comfort her. "Always remember that you're not alone and we will never let you walk by yourself. You have me, Charles, Tada-kun, and some others who are ready to be your good listener."

"Now that I feel better, I can't do anything but to thank you," she said, facing at Teresa and her neighbor. Mitsuyoshi just smiled and nodded.

Before he left, he offered, "Let's have lunch at Ijuin's place tomorrow, shall we? I'll invite the others to join us."

Teresa replied enthusiastically, "Nice idea, Tada-kun! We have never been to his family's restaurant anyway."

Alec who wasn't crying anymore walked to an inner part of the room and took an envelope. She wondered if Teresa allowed her to walk him home as she had something necessary to tell him. Thus, she asked her and fortunately, Teresa said yes. They chose not to use the elevator to make the talk last longer.

"Here," Alec said as she gave him the envelope. "It's from Teresa's parents. Before they gave me this, they wanted me to describe more about the man whom Teresa falls in love with."

"And then, how did you describe me?"

"Unlike her, I don't know you that well. I just told them that you are a kind-hearted commoner whose family run a coffee shop. In addition, you don't talk much, you love photography, and you hate to ride on airplanes because of your fear of heights. I intentionally made it look heroic… I mean, you had to overcome that fear in order to see her… because I wish they look up to you. To be honest, I have shipped you and her from the moment I looked at the picture I snapped myself. The one that made my team won our club's internal competition. However, I couldn't give any encouragement because I should be realistic at the same time. That was, until Charles turned the tables."

Mitsuyoshi spoke straight to the point, "And… are there any signs of either acceptance or rejection? From their facial expressions, maybe?"

Alec mentioned that she didn't know anything about it. She speculated that they wrote their opinion regarding the relationship between him and Teresa on the letter given to him. "Perhaps, you'd like to read it before going to bed. Whatever their response is, I hope you and Teresa could decide what's the best for you two."

"Thank you very much for your support. I truly appreciate it."

As they reached the third floor, Alec told Mitsuyoshi a wonderful truth, "You know, I contact Teresa at least twice a week. Do you know what she always tells me about?"

"She tells you about… me?" he tried to guess.

"Teresa always tells me about how she spends her time with you. Only by hearing her voice on the phone, it's like I can conclude that… she is... happier than ever. Even though you two just do small things, like chatting at your coffee shop, she enjoys it a lot. I don't want her smile and happiness to fade away like what happened back then." She told him what happened to Teresa when he left the palace after he learnt that she was supposed to marry Charles at the time. "She wants no one but you. She needs you, Tada-san."

He shook his head. "I need her more than she needs me. She… has changed my life," he admitted, recalling his words for Teresa from that day. ' _I've never thought of being happy or falling in love. I never even tried to think about it. I used to feel that way. But I realized after I met you, Teresa._ '

Alec continued the talk, changing the topic, "Have you two ever quarreled against each other?"

"Not really. We sometimes debate over small things. For instance, she insisted to pay for a cup of coffee she drank while my grandfather and I kept telling her that it was on the house. The next day, she helped us serving our customers of her own accord. Occasionally, she refuses snacks I buy for her if she knows that my intention is to thank her for doing good deeds for me. She never asks for anything in return."

They were now standing in front of Tada Coffee Shop. "I believe she loves you wholeheartedly. Please take good care of her, okay? And promise me not to give her false hope."

"I promise," he said.

"I think I'm sure enough to entrust her to you. Thank you very much for your help, Tada-san. See you at breakfast!" Alec waved as she left him. She explained to him that there was a letter from Rachel for his grandfather and she preferred to give it in person. Besides, there would be opportunity for Teresa to spend more time with him. That was why she and Teresa would like to have breakfast at the coffee shop next door.

Mitsuyoshi slept very late that night. He was woken up by Nyanko Big after Teresa put that fat cat on his body. He ended up being embarrassed of himself, knowing two girls, Yui and Teresa, knelt beside his bed. They told him to get ready, so they could start spending another day together.


End file.
